bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Hiro Hamada/Gallery
Film Screenshots Hiro's Laptop.png Hiro looks at laptop.png Hiro looks at Baymax.png Baymax laptop.png Hiro look.png Hiro trailer.png Hiro prints armor.png Hiro builds rocket fist.png Hiro and Baymax trailer.png HiroputtinggauntletonBaymax.jpg Foot fit.png Armor2.png Baymax armor fitting.png Hiro fits helmet.png Helmet on.png Big belly.png HiroBaymaxTrailer.png Excited Hiro.png HiroandArmoredBaymax.jpg Flexing Hiro.png Flexing Baymax.png Armor fail.png Baymax armor pop.png Hiro facepalm.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-193.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-196.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-229.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-258.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-261.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-264.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-269.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-308.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-346.jpg Hiro Battle Ready.jpg File33716.png|A subtly cocky Hiro calmly engaging in an illegal bot fight. Hiro Collecting his Winnings.jpg Yama mad at Hiro.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-448.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-455.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-465.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-466.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-496.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-512.jpg Tadashi and Hiro flying.jpg Hiro_Show_His_Money.jpg|Hiro and Tadashi get caught by the police. Incarcerated Hiro.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-593.jpg Upset Cass driving the Brothers home.jpg The Hamada Family in the closed Café.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-653.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-680.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-687.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-708.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-711.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-728.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-770.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-782.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-812.jpg Big_Hero-6-95.png GoGo's Project.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-868.jpg Wasabi's Project.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-995.jpg Meet Honey Lemon.jpg Honey Lemon's Project.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1083.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1086.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1093.jpg Meet Fred.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1221.jpg Hiro Hamada Face.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-1373.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1439.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1536.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1544.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1640.jpg Trust Me.png|"Trust me." Hiro And Pencil.png Use_that_brain_of_yours.jpg|Tadashi: Hey, I'm not giving up on you. Group Photo.jpg Hiro With The Microbots.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-2241.jpg|Hiro presents the Microbots. Hiro headband.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2299.jpg|Hiro meets Alistair Krei. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2325.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2357.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2370.jpg Hiro_got_into_SFT.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2520.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2604.jpg Tadashi tell Hiro that Someone Has to Help.jpg Hiro trying to stop Tadashi.jpg Hiro_Tadashi_Building_fire_.jpg|Hiro looks upon the horrific damage. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2862.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2885.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3076.jpg Meetbaymax.jpg|Baymax returns. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3123.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3135.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3230.jpg Hiro_Scan.jpg Hiro Fall On Floor.png Hiro Fixing Microbots.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3421.jpg|Baymax? Hiro Looking To The Outside.png Cass and Hiro.jpg Hiro Looking For Baymax.png Hiro Arrive In Destination.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3754.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3806.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3885.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3914.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3931.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4058.jpg Hiro And baymax Fall.png Hiro & Baymax Fall.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4140.jpg Hiro_Return_Home.png Hiro Look To The Baymax.png Hiro_Baymax_Cat.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4694.jpg BaymaxgivesHiroahug.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4779.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4835.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4841.jpg HiroscanningBaymax.jpg|Hiro scanning Baymax in preparation for his oncoming upgrades. Hiro going to give Baymax an upgrade.png Hiro making Baymax's first armor.jpg Baymax 1.0.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5015.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-5049.jpg BaymaxandHirobow.png Baymax's first Fist Bump.jpg Baymax and Hiro light.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5466.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5476.jpg Yokai finds gang.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5563.jpg Go Go & Hiro.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5698.jpg GoGo Driving.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5791.jpg|Hiro narrowly saved by Baymax. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5798.jpg|Baymax: "Seat belts save lives." big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5835.jpg|Hiro looking into the eyes of Yokai as he and the team evade the masked villain. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5929.jpg|Hiro's seat belt is jammed. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5948.jpg Fred Knows a Place.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6019.jpg Warming Up.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6213.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6265.jpg|What? Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6273.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6299.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6367.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-6444.jpg|The mask on Hiro's screen. Hiro Designing with Computer.png Wasabi Testing Apple.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6492.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6502.jpg Testing GoGo's gear.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6575.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6577.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6585.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6589.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6592.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6602.jpg Testing Fred's suit.jpg Testing Wasabi's Gear.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6695.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6738.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6834.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6839.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6886.jpg Hiro brain levels scan.jpg Hiroandbaymaxonthebridge.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7095.jpeg|Hiro and Baymax's first flight throughout the city. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7100.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7217.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7285.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7295.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7335.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7428.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7452.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7490.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7533.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7609.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7639.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7652.jpg Team see footage.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7948.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7968.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-8198.jpg Hiro finds out the truth.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8273.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8288.jpg Do_it_Baymax_destroy_.jpg|An enraged Hiro ordering Baymax to kill Callaghan. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8488.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8497.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8509.jpg|Hiro leaves his friends behind. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8535.jpg|Hiro isn't amused. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8595.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8638.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8666.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8762.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8814.jpg Tumblr_n8def4Vp0G1ry7whco1_1280.jpg|Hiro crying tears of joy as recordings of Tadashi comfort him. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8880.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8897.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8928.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8938.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9000.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9267.jpg|Big Hero 6 arrive to Krei Tech. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9288.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9324.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9367.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9473.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9493.jpg|Hiro uses the wisdom of Tadashi to lead his friends. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9664.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9675.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9717.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9864.jpg Hiro_Baymax_Yokai_Final_Battle.jpg|Hiro spares Callaghan's life. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9896.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9962.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10019.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10038.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10055.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10060.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10073.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10091.jpg|Inside the portal. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10213.jpg|Hiro and Baymax find Abigail. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10263.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10295.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10298.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10304.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10328.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10364.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10383.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10431.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10463.jpg Hiro_hugs_Baymax.jpg|Hiro bidding farewell to Baymax. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10481.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10503.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10507.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10573.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10612.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10619.jpg|Hiro sees Abigail. Big Hero five.jpg Back To His Old Self.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10754.jpg|Hiro and his friends take him to his first day at SFIT. Hiro SFIT sweater.jpg Hiro eyeing Baymax's green chip.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10852.jpg|Hello, Hiro. BaymaxandHirohug.jpg|Hiro and Baymax, reunited. BH6 Ending.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10920.jpg TV series Screenshots BH6IntroVillains.png Professor Granville.png KaijuIntro.png Shorts Baymax lowbattery.png Shhhhh.png Baymax tries to catch Mochi.png Hiro looks at sleeping Baymax.png Boost Charge inserted.png Fast Baymax.png Hiro with Mochi.png Mr. Sparkles' Sparkles.png Baymax breakfast.png Baymax and Hiro at school.png Baymax boost.png Baymax feeds Hiro.png Baymax maneuver.png Baymax downloading data.png Baymax dinner.png Baymax dinner 2.png Baymax dinner 3.png Baymax brushing Hiro's teeth.png Hiro toothbrush.png Baymax forced hug.png Baymax bed shake.png Hiro falls down bed.png Not my best idea.png Baymax hugging Hiro.png Baymax pets Mochi.png Baymax lifts Mochi.png Hiro with junk chip.png Hiro with junk chip 2.png|Hiro inserts the Junk Data Protocol chip in Baymax. Baymax looking at Hiro.png HiroBDES.png Evil sheep delete.png Baymax memory bank.png DELET.png Baymax looks at evil sheep.png Evil Sheep deleting.png|Hiro in Baymax's memory bank. Baymax memory.png Baymaxevilsheep.png Making a friend.png Sheep transforms.png Hiro looks confused at protocol.png BaymaxHuggingHiro.png Baymax closing eye.png Baymax malfunctioning.png Uncharged Baymax.png Hiro protocol.png Arrow Hiro.png|Hiro represented by a mouse pointer. Fire Wall.png Baymax armor dream.png Baymax and arrow Hiro.png Baymax Rocket Punch.png Baymax arrow.png Bugs asleep.png HiroBDBB.png Baymax Walk.png Baymax faceplant.png Baymax is ok.png Baymax overcharge.png Red Eye Baymax.png HiroBDTMB.png Hiro BD.png Hiro sees fixed Baymax.png HiroBaymaxBDTMB.png Hug.png Season 1 Tadashi Hiro bike.png Tadashi video.png Sad Hiro.png Baymax Returns Photos of Hiro.PNG SilentSparrowBR.png Cass lunch.png Hiro SFIT ID.png Go Go Hiro ID.png Wasabi ID.png SFIT tour.png Wasabi Hiro.png Hiro enters Tadashi lab.png Tadashi Lab BR.png Baymax notebook.png Baymax Returns 07.jpg Granville muted.png Granville meets Hiro.png Sad Hiro Granville.png Hiro notes.png Tadashi's Lab Baymax Returns.png Granville.png Baymax Returns 20.jpg Baymax in computer.png Hiro draws Baymax.png Sleeping Hiro.png Startled Hiro.png Hiro test hand.png Online head.png Baymax Returns 06.jpg Haywire body.png Baymax malfunction.png Baymax Returns 16.jpg Hiro talks with Granville.png Baymax tased.png YamaHiro.png Baymax Returns 17.jpg Yama threatens Hiro.png Baymax Returns 18.jpg Hiro and Heathcliff.png Hiro and Fred BR1.png Hiro sneaking SFIT.png Granville hug.png Hiro fake cry.png Hiro takes paperweight.png Yama's place.png Hiro and Fred enter hideout.png Paperweight1.png Yama Office.png Yama's thugs.png Hiro trapped in room.png Hiro breaking out.png Hiro and Fred escape.png Hiro Fred and thug.png Crumbling office.png Office fight.png Frozen Yama.png Team escape.png Hiro Go Go sculpture.png Baymax Returns 03.jpg Diagnostics in progress.png Baymax Returns 05.jpg Baymax dishes.png Baymax Returns 04.jpg Superhero chip data.png Fred and Hiro hiding.png Sitting on Baymax.png Baymax Returns 19.jpg Hiro looks at chip.png Fred shows Hiro his helmet.png Fred drawing.png Hiro light.png Hiro night light.png Worried team.png Shhh.png Hiro superhero chip.png Hiro plan.png Hiro and Baymax skeleton.png Hiro rocket punch.png Hiro grabs Baymax.png Cushioned fall.png Hiro glove.png Hiro looks at cap.png Hiro Tadashi cap.png Baymax Returns 02.jpg Baymax visor scan.png Big Hero 6 Baymax Returns.png Baymax Returns 11.jpg Baymax Returns 13.jpg Hiro and Baymax light.png Hiro scanning sculpture.png Magnetism.png Hiro grabs sculpture.png Baymax overcharged.png Baymax Returns 10.jpg Hiro destroys sculpture.png Hiro and Baymax fall.png Hiro and Baymax land.png Fred was right.png To the power of six.png Hiro at Granville office.png Granville box.png No hug.png Baymax Returns 01.jpg Obake S1E01.png Granville introducing Karmi.png Karmi meets Hiro.png Issue 198 Hiro and Kari.jpg Karmi Granville lab.png Karmi Hiro 1.png Karmi Hiro 2.png Karmi Hiro 3.png Karmi Microscope.png Karmi Hiro 5.png Karmi Hiro 6.png Karmi Hiro 7.png GoGoHiro188.png Prepared to fly.png Hiro Go Go and Baymax.png TrioI188.png Hiro crowd.png Hiro and Go Go Issue 188.png Karmi study.png Handsome Hiro.png Karmi leaves.png FredHiroBaymax.png Issue 198 BH6.jpg Karmi photo 1.png Fred catches Hiro.png Hiro saves Karmi.png Karmi Hiro 8.png Karmi Hiro 9.png Karmi table.png Karmi Hiro picture.png Karmi Hiro 10.png Hiro Hero.png Clueless Karmi.png I188 lab.png Karmi viruses.png Karmi Hiro 11.png Karmi Hiro 12.png Karmi Hiro 13.png Baymax saves Wasabi.png Hiro Wasabi rubber.png Hiro Wasabi Honey 188.png Hiro Fred Issue 188.png Fred talks with Hiro.png Hiro Issue 188.png Hiro phone Issue 188.png Granville talks with Hiro.png Karmi Hiro 14.png Karmi Hiro office.png Granville Issue 188.png Karmi Hiro 15.png Karmi news.png News on Karmi phone.png Karmi news 2.png Honey works on chem-purse.png Wasabi hugs Honey.png Guys shocked.png BH6 at cafeteria.png Wasabi fried chip.png Team lunch.png 51.2.png Moving boxes.png BH6 having breakfast.png Baymax plays lullaby.png CassBR2.png Hiro steps in glob.png Fred right.png Globby upset.png Hiro and Fred BR2.png Careful where you step.png Hiro Honey.png Go Go globbed to Baymax.png Team at Go Go's apartment.png Hiro makes new purse.png Hiro BR2.png Honey chemicals.png Team see the news.png Big Hero 6 arrival.png Big Roommates 3.jpg Baymax globbed.png Wasabi grabs pole.png BH6 BR2.png Let Krei go.png Big Roommates 5.jpg Globby Elasticity.png Krei's wallet stolen.png Aunt Cass Serving the Team.jpg FBT1.png Old espresso machine.png Coffee.png BH6 to Fred's house.png BH6 arrive to Fred's mansion.png Fred's Bro-Tillion 1.jpg Team at Fred's Mansion.png Hiro dance research.png Bah la la la.png Hiro Go Go Fred.png Wasabi Hiro Go Go.png Mrs Frederickson and Hiro.png Hiro FBT.png Fred's Mom hugs Hiro.png On the cutting edge.png Hiro motivates Fred.png Cass and BH6 cater.png Hiro Baymax FBT.png Cass wink.png Happy Hiro.png Hiro looks at Steamer.png Hiro faces Steamer.png Go Go Hiro FBT.png Hiro Go Go steam.png Looking at hole.png BH6 at lair.png Go Go FBT.png Steamer's lairs map.png BH6 look at map.png Frederickson Yeti.png Hiro underground.png BVS Logo.png Baymax stops press.png Baymax saved Hiro.png HiroBVS.png Hiro computer screen.png Hiro Baymax underground.png Baymax and Hiro see train.png BH6-The-Series-13.jpg Fred's Bro-Tillion Hiro & Baymax.jpg Train fall.png Hiro record.png Hiro and Baymax save Wasabi.png Wasabi Hiro and Baymax.png Hiro is hurt.png Big Hero 6 FBT.png Cass jobs.png Cass Hiro FF.png Go Go's message.png HiroFF.png BH6 with Krei.png Hiro answers call.png Hiro talks with Cass.png Hiro hangs up.png MegabotFF1.png MegabotFF2.png Hiro sleep time.png Cass and Hiro discuss.png CassHiroBaymax.png Momakase discovered.png Hiro attracts katana.png Hiro sword.png Hiro katana.png Sliced helmet.png WasabiHiro FF.png Sliced office.png Cass room.png Mochi fur static.png Hiro and Baymax spy on Cass.png UCC Entrance.png Hiro and Cass FF.png Carl and Hiro.png Hiro and Baymax kicked out.png Baymax scanning for disruptor.png BH6 at Momakase's office.png Go Go punch.png Momakase BH6.png Hiro deflects knives.png Floating.png Hiro with disruptor.png Baymax grabs Hiro.png BaymaxHiroMW.png BH6 unsettled.png Hiro MW.png Hiro questions Go Go.png Fred Hiro MW.png HiroMW2.png Wasabi plate.png Hiro spies from limo.png Baymax and Hiro in limo.png Heathcliff sunglasses.png Hiro stops Baymax.png Hibagon picture.png Hiro bugs.png Baymax sprays Hiro.png Fred behind rock.png Dung Beetle.png Fred slaps Hiro.png Down the river.png Wet Fred and Hiro.png Hiro looks at Baymax's skeleton.png Baymax glitching.png Forest.png Scared Fred and Hiro.png Ned scares bear.png Ned moose.png Bear 2.png Hiro and Fred MW.png Ned treehouse.png Hiro and Fred in treehouse.png Frowning Hiro.png Ned Snake.png Ned lantern.png Ned, Hiro and Fred.png Fred asks about Hibagon.png Ned Hibagon.png Sap pot.png Ned sap.png Ned stands.png Ned bush.png Baymax Hiro flower.png Fred Hiro forest.png Hiro net.png Go Go cuts net.png Go Go Hiro shoulder.png Team start fire.png Team at forest.png Hiro Smiles.png Go Go forest armor.png Hi5.png BH6 Forest.png Hiro & Fred.png Baymax and Hiro ride moose.png BH6 trap Ned.png NedBH6.png NedHiro.png BH6 limo.png Noodle Burger FM.png Honey and Hiro Noodle Burger.png BH6 in museum.png BH6 see Globby.png BH6 FM1.png Baymax stays still.png Hiro and Baymax chase Globby.png FredzillaFire.png Fred nearly burns painting.png Globby melted.png Team look for Globby.png BH6 at LCC.png Spicy Nachos.png Muy caliente.png Baymax alarm.png Hiro Cass FM1.png Hiro Cass FM2.png Confident Hiro.png Hiro model building.png Hiro's first project.png Hiro looks at his building.png Hiro grabs building.png Paint face.png Frustrated Hiro.png Honey Hiro FM.png Fred shows funny video.png Embarrasing video.png Hiro is not amused.png Hiro project 1.png Hiro disappointed.png Hiro writes.png Hiro formulas.png Hiro thinks of new building.png New Building.png Hiro hides face.png Hiro works again.png Hiro gives up.png Hiro facedesk.png Cushion building.png Tadashi's idea.png I got this.png Failure Mode 1.jpg Hiro fails project.png Hiro tosses notebook.png Hiro causes disaster.png Hiro FM.png Hiro walking building.png HiroFM.png HiroGranvilleFM.png Hiro doubts himself.png Granville and Hiro.png Karmi and Hiro 16.png Hiro no ideas.png Wasabi sings.png Hiro punches Wasabi for seemingly no reason.png HiroFM2.png Rick's car.png Slow self-driving car.png Go Go car wires.png Car goes faster.png Arriving at the museum.png Hiro ready to fight.png FailureMode1.png Outside the museum.png Baymax opens door.png Globby falling.png Wasabi looks in pain.png HiroBaymaxFlightFM.png Globby crashes against Baymax.png Hiro FM2.png Hiro Honey Go Go FM.png Hiro takes stuff.png Hiro gets upset.png Hiro Krei-Book.png Baymax shows Tadashi video.png Hiro sees video.png Hiro FM3.png Globby BH6.png Globby City Rising.png BaymaxFM.png Globby and Hiro.png Globby Spring.png Fred Hiro Honey.png BH6 FM.png Hiro makes new building.png Hiro finishes building.png Karmi phone photo.png Hiro's project succeeds.png Karmi Hiro test.png Karmi Hiro Granville.png Hiro takes photo of Karmi.png Hiro closeup.png Hiro helmetless.png Binky and Richardson.png Krei presentation 1.png Hiro works on helmet.png Krei presentation end.png Assistant and Hiro.png Safeguards.png Hiro Fred Wasabi computer.png Go Go Honey chemistry.png Hiro chair.png Hiro Krei.png Go Go Buddy Guard.png Hiro concern.png Hiro Go Go ACGO1.png Hiro Go Go ACGO2.png Pacing.png Krei tulips.png Cass and Krei go out.png Flower toilet.png Pacing again.png Hiro shock.png Baymax Mochi 2.png Hiro hides.png Hiro finds Krei.png Krei Hiro scooter.png Krei and Big Hero 6.png Mel and Big Hero 6.png Hiro and Baymax trapped.png HiroACGO.png Wasabi cuts rope.png Scanning for Aunt Cass.png Baymax Hiro and heads.png Hiro falling.png Baymax and Hiro fly around town.png Hiro fixing punch.png Hiro's Room.png Cass waves.png Movie Time.png HiroBaymaxTIP.png Greg Jack and Hiro.png Hiro dragged by Jack.png Hiro sneezes.png Karmi and Hiro TIP.png Karmi TIP.png Karmi scared.png Obake spies on Hiro.png Obake further observes Hiro.jpg Sick Hiro.png Doctor examines Hiro.png Hiro Doctor.png Baymax checks Hiro's ears.png DrSheila1.png Hiro at the doctor's.png Hiro plans to sneak out.png Hiro scooter.png Jack and Hiro.png Jack 2 closeup.png Hiro trash bin.png Hurt Hiro.png Back at the doctor.png Fractured Hiro 1.png Fractured Hiro 2.png Hiro resting.png Sick Hiro laptop.png Hiro building robot.png Hiro designing robot.png Robot Hiro Moon.png Hiro Robot.png Fractured Hiro.png Smug Hiro Robot.png Hiro Robot fly.png Sip.png Jack and Hiro bot.png Hiro Robot tased.png Tased robot.png Hiro controller.png RHFly.png RobotHiroBaymax.png Jack captured.png Robot Hiro sky.png Robot Hiro BH6.png Hiro in Obake's screen.png PingPong.png MSLHS BH6.png Go Go Hiro MSLHS.png Suit delivery system test.png Suits.png Switched armors 1.png Suit Delivery System 2.0.png Hiro in bed.png Baymax brain scan.png Hiro Wasabi lab.png Hiro Meditation.png VIC Test.png VIC Misunderstands.png Gone suits.png Skymax creation.png Ping Pong Bot disassembled.png Hiro works.png Hiro arrives in scooter.png Hiro looks up.png Hiro and Go Go broccoli.png Skymax end.png HiroMSLHS.png Fred's table.png NBB Fred table.png New customers.png Baymax NB stickers.png KillerAppWasabiHiroBaymax.png Hiro mech drone.png Mech work 1.png Mech work 2.png Hiro smiles at Wasabi.png Switched armors.png No File.png Junkyard fight.png Hiro and Wasabi save Baymax.png Dump.png Hiro blades.png Noodle trapped.png Hiro in Wasabi's armor.png Go Kart escape.png Hiro mech suit.png Hiro-Wasabi Mech.png Obake finds BH6 identities.png Baymax flying with Hiro.png Hiro dirty window.png Hiro lands.png Hiro caught.png Yama meets super-Hiro.png Hiro scanned by Mega Yama.png Mega Yama BH6.png Karmi Hiro SH1.png Trengrove SFIT.png Trengrove autograph.png To Kiro.png Hiro autograph.png Granville stops Hiro.png Hiro Granville Baymax walk.png Selfie message.png Selfie message Karmi.png Hiro phone.png Wendy Hiro.png Weird Little Boy.png HiroWendyBaymax.png Hiro Wower.png Hiro static.png Amphibians.png Hiro rope.png Fred and Brooke's volcano.png Karmi Hiro walk.png Karmi Hiro and kid.png Karmi smiles at Hiro.png Hiro smiles at Karmi.png Disgusted.png Rocket Punch SH1.png Mega Yama v Baymax.png Hiro arrives SFIT.png Karmi Hiro SH1 1.png Hiro drinks.png Hiro Yearbook.png Kentucky Kaiju film theatre.png KentuckyKaiju1.png Movie line.png Globby bank.png Globby gets Hiro.png Hiro cracked helmet.png ObakeKK.png Hiro shoulder hurt.png Hiro creates nano-dex.png Hiro upgrade.png Hiro map.png Hiro fistbump.png Hiro and Baymax fly.png Hiro smug.png Hiro vs Noodle Burger Boy.png NBB Error.png Nano-Dex.png Hiro Nanodex shirt.png Cass pickle jar.png Hiro door.png HiroKK.png Karmi ketchup.png Hiro Nanodex.png Wasabi pulls Nano-Dex.png Fred headache.png Obake watching Hiro.png FredericksonKK.png Hiro talks with Frederickson.png Frederickson vs mummy.png Hiro and friends at pier.png Kaiju pier.png Fred Kaiju.png Hiro destroys phone.png Hiro armor.png Hurt Baymax.png Kaiju4.png Kaiju6.png Kaiju8.png Nanodex shirt.png Kaiju10.png BH6KK.png Obake watches BH6.png RW1.png Fred in costume.png Hiro SFIT hands.png SFAI Hologram.png Honey covers painting.png SFAI Statue.png Obake Hiro and Baymax.png Hiro room simulation.png Hiro room flood.png Hiro flood.png Hiro magnetism underwater.png Flood stops.png BH6RW.png BH6 read journal.png Honey art.png Fred and Hiro prank SFAI.png BH6 Fanfiction.png AllMightHiro.png Captain.png Captain Cutie.png BH6FF.png BH6 Surprise.png Cap and Flame Jumper.png Captain Cutie sweat.png What is this.png Hiro and Fred internet.png Hiro reads fanfic.png Baymax scans Momakase.png Hiro chases Momakase.png Hiro Drone and Momakase.png MicroDrone destroyed.png Karmi FF1.png Karmi FF2.png Hiro upset at Karmi.png Fred reads fanfic.png Captain Cutie and Karmi.png BaymaxHiroGoGoFF.png Hiro Fred door.png BH6 Securitech.png Hiro FF.png Hiro Fred Wasabi FF.png Students fanfic.png Hiro hoodie.png Hiro bothered 1.png Hiro bothered 2.png Hiro snaps.png Everyone looks at Hiro.png Hiro pond.png Hiro practice talk.png Wasabi Karmi headband.png Go Go Karmi headband.png Baymax lawyer.png Honey Karmi headband.png Hiro sits.png Hiro embarrassed.png Akuma Island security cams.png Hiro Baymax FF.png BH6 cell.png Karmi and Hiro in cell.png Momakase with Hiro.png Momakase talks to Hiro.png Red Alert.png Hiro with Overdrive Mode chip.png BH6 see Baymax transforming.png Karmi Hiro Baymax.png BH6 escape Akuma Island.png Honey Tall Girl.png Karmi Hiro iceberg.png Karmi Hiro FF.png Karmi Hiro FF2.png HiroCaptainCutie.png Karmi hugs Hiro.png Hiro chibi.png Karmi BH6.png Chibi Karmi and Hiro.png Hiro FF end.png Fred HUD.png Granville MM1.png BH6 Minimax.png Closed lab.png Hiro enters lab.png Mini Max activated.png BH6 at Fred's Mansion.png Hiro with Yearbook.png Hiro spies on Granville.png Yama pizza.png Yama yells at Hiro.png Yama MM.png Hiro and Baymax in scooter.png Hiro escapes in scooter.png Hiro book.png Hiro visits prison.png Hiro and Callaghan.png Callaghan MM.png Callaghan apologize.png Hiro's device.png Hiro security computer.png Obake sees Granville and Hiro.png Threat Hiro.png Robots point lasers.png Spiderbots attack.png Granville with Hiro.png Hiro MM end.png HiroGranvilleMM.png Richardson LCC.png Hiro Fred Honey.png Go Go straw.png Richardson plans.png BH6BH7.png Richardson costume.png Richardson cup holder.png HiroFredBaymax.png Team BH7.png Hiro Baymax Richardson.png Richardson lost memory.png Cleaning up Fred's room.png Mini-Max BP.png Granville happy.png Hiro hair.png Karmi and gang.png Karmi Hiro BP.png Liv meets Baymax.png Liv meets Karmi.png Hiro jealous.png Hiro sticker.png Granville Hiro BP.png Hiro machine.png Hiro work.png Hiro's machine.png LCC BP.png BH6 Knox house.png Knox and Hiro.png Overdrive Mode BP.png Baymax with sword.png Baymax tired.png Knox1.png Hiro confused.png Reading The Tempest.png Hiro unamused.png Big Hero 6 Ultra Armours.png Ultra armor Honey and Hiro.png Honey pic BP.png Krei jealous.png Krei waves.png Ultra Baymax and Hiro.png BaymaxHiroBP.png HiroBP.png Karmi and monster.png BH6BP.png Karmi and Hero Hiro.png Baymax Yams.png Baymax volume.png Team at mansion.png Wasabi's car group picture.png Hiro works on armor.png Hiro Glove.png Hiro and Baymax armors.png Hiro underwater.png Hiro and Baymax underwater.png Fixing Wasabi's car.png Go Go Hiro and Honey.png Wasabi candles.png Wasabi sees his car.png Obake sees Hiro and Baymax.png Team message.png Frederickson SR.png Frederickson sloth.png Mini-Max chart.png Fred BH6.png Worried Team.png BH6SR.png Hiro worried.png Hiro's Skymax arrives.png Hiro's Skymax.png Diving.png Weirded out.png BH6 Steamer's Revenge.png Hiro clues.png Yummy cocoa.png Fred Hiro and Baymax see Cerberus Bot.png Hiro magnet.png Hiro diner.png Hiro boils Cerberus bot.png Cass Hiro TBF.png Baymax deflates.png Hiro, Go Go and Baymax.png Suspects.png Mustache collection.png Megabot shelf.png Hiro Hoodie.png Hiro looks at Trina.png Hiro hides from thugs.png Hiro sees Yama.png Trina and Hiro.png Hiro and Trina hiding.png Trina grabs Hiro.png Hiro smiles at Trina.png Trina smile.png TBF1.png Trina Hiro.png Hiro in love.png No tuxedos.png Fake frown.png Hiro watches Trina.png Trina and Hiro cheer.png Hiro looks at Bot.png Trina controller 1.png Megabot TBF.png BH6 trap bot.png Hiro and Baymax TBF.png Hiro and Baymax chase bot.png Hiro glove magnet.png Hiro uses magnetism.png Baymax and Hiro.png Hiro HL.png Hiro goes to bot fight.png Hiro and ringleader.png Guards take Hiro away.png Hiro money.png Hiro bot-fights Trina.png Hiro underground fight.png Megabot before fight.png Hiro handcuffs.png Angry Cass.png Cass takes Megabot.png Tadashi and Hiro photo.png Hiro looks at photograph.png You're a good kid.png Mochi Megabot.png Cass blanket.png Hiro Megabot.png Hiro wins bot fight.png Trina kisses Hiro.png Hiro is surprised.png Hiro vs. Yama.png Hiro Yama rematch.png Hiro talks with Trina.png TrinaHiro.png Hiro tries convincing Trina.png BH6 Trina.png Megabot hacked.png BH6 Face Bot.png BH6 vs Bot.png Bot laser.png Hiro controlling Megabot.png Group hug.png Fred underwear.png Wasabi Hiro OY.png Wasabi jumps.png Pirate Hiro.png Halloween costumes.png Fred as a kid costume.png Mr. Ohare's House of Scares.png BH6 Ohare.png Ohare Hiro.png Hiro pirate.png BH6 skeleton.png Hiro in haunted house.png BH6 Halloween.png Looking down.png Mummy scares team.png Fred Baymax Hiro.png Team looking at Honey Lemon.png Another mummy.png Ohare.png Baymax saves Honey.png BaymaxHiroOY.png Baymax launches rocket punch.png Hiro And Baymax.png Hiro shock face.png Hiro sees Tadashi.png Honey comforts Hiro.png HiroOY.png Granville's Class.png Tadashi outside classroom.png Hiro losing it.png Hiro OY.png Team look at NBB.png Hiro hiding.png Hiro opens Buddy Guard.png Damaged Baymax.png Baymax shutting down.png Baymax recovers.png Hiro fixing Baymax.png Hiro points at Tadashi.png Hiro looks for Tadashi.png Hiro follows Tadashi.png Tadashi at haunted house.png Door closes.png Hiro finds Tadashi.png Hiro and Tadashi.png SFIT Fire.png TadashiAndHiro.png Tadashi's death.png This is impossible.png Hiro and Tadashi talk.png Same old Hiro.png Hiro smiles at Tadashi.png Hiro haunted.png Tadashi sits.png Limits.png Be anything.png Hiro sitting.png Tadashi and Hiro.png HiroOY2.png Hiro and Tadashi talking.png Hiro realizes.png Hiro OY2.png Hiro takes off contacts.png Saddened Hiro.png HiroCTC1.png Globby defeated.png Hiro briefcase.png Sticky Baymax.png Stall.png Hiro and Baymax arrive.png GranvilleHiroBaymax.png Fred firecrackers.png Fred breaks Krei statue.png Expensive trash.png CTC1.png CTC2.png Krei and heroes.png Hiro takes energy amplifier.png Hiro's project.png Angry Granville.png Hiro argues.png Final decision.png 7 hours.png Fred videocall.png Fred in Baymax screen.png Analysis Complete.png Baymax charts.png Hiro works on amplifier.png Hiro finishes amplifier.png Amplifier electricity.png Hiro closes amplifier.png Hiro in scooter CTC.png CTCScooter.png Hiro KreiTech.png Baymax needed you.png WorriedHiro.png Baymax rebooted.png Parsing....png BH7 and Krei.png Hiro Amplifier.png Hiro glow.png Hiro looks at amplifier.png Tuptuo ygrene.png AmplifierCTC.png Baymax extinguishes phone.png Hiro hides amplifier from Granville.png HiroGranvilleCTC.png Shooting out snacks.png Fred eats chip.png Fred takes Hiro to the bay.png Kentucky Kaiju 2.0.png Fred looks at amplifier.png Kentucky Kaiju CTC.png Inside kaiju.png Hiro Fred and Baymax falling.png Kaiju Eye.png Hiro saves amplifier.png Cass Hiro CTC.png Hiro spits food.png Hiro Baymax alley.png Hiro and Baymax outside restaurant.png Hero time.png Obake hand.png HiroMagnetism.png Hiro and Baymax look at robot.png Hiro and Baymax CTC.png Obake Hiro Baymax.png Obake in Tadashi's lab.png Baymax Rocket Fist.png BH6 CTC.png BH6 identities revealed.png Fred shows his face.png Hiro takes off helmet.png Hiro CTC.png BH6 no headgear.png Bob Aken.png Ob Ake.png Granville window.png Hiro listens.png Team at Granville's office.png Hiro in pain.png Cass Worried.png Cass Hiro Baymax.png Hiro CTC2.png Baymax doesn't activate.png Hiro checking out Baymax.png Hiro Obake chip.png Hiro startled.png Hiro grabbed by Baymax.png Baymax takes Hiro to Obake's lair.png Trina's body and head.png Obake with amplifier.png Obake Hiro and villains.png Obake's plan.png New San Fransokyo.png Obake tells his plan.png Hiro tries to escape.png Hiro Obake NBB.png Obake and Noodle Burger Boy.png Hiro and Obake talk.png Obake and Hiro.png Hiro Obake.png Hiro's cell.png Hiro CTC3.png Hiro thrown in cell.png NBB Amplifier.png Obake looking at Hiro.png Hiro hurt arm.png Globby scares Hiro.png Globby's friends.png That's the whole list isn't it.png Globby helps Hiro escape.png Bubble Globby.png Globby and Hiro outside LCC.png Cass CTC.png Wet Hiro.png Hiro hugging Cass.png Globby ear.png Hiro rides Skymax.png Hiro electricity.png Hiro electric magnet.png Hiro electric.png Hiro and his Skymax.png Hiro and Skymax pull.png Skymax carries Hiro.png Skymax Leaves.png Countdown to Catastrophe 1.png I was too late.png Hiro thinks of a plan.png Time to be super.png Hiro Fred sit.png Hiro Fred and Mini-Max.png Trio of heroes.png Shockwave.png BIG HERO 6.png Hiro finale.png CTC3.png Hiro pilots.png Hiro Mini-Max and Fred.png Hiro CTC4.png Jammed kaiju.png Baymax sunrise.png Saved by Baymax.png Hiro Baymax hug.png Baymax Mini-Max Hiro and Fred.png Honey hugs Hiro.png You are a nice kid.png Group hug finale.png Cass Hiro Baymax ending.png Baymax calendar.png Hiro and kids.png Hiro Granville amplifier.png Granville with amplifier.png Hiro submarine CTC.png Print Tumblr nccg9sue0Y1tgdoovo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nccg9sue0Y1tgdoovo3 1280.jpg Book cover - Big Hero 6.png HiroandBaymaxManga.jpg Comics My Best Friend 1.png My Best Friend 2.png Hiro Tadashi and Megabot.png Nerd Lab.png MBF3.png I am satisfied with my care.png Hiro's video.png MBF4.png Megabot hits foot.png Active Microbot.png Heart attack.png Yokai comic.png Gerson comic.png Baymaxarmor.png Baymax2.0.png Heroes of San Fransokyo.png The Special Move.png Firebird.png Hiro sleep.png Microbot attack.png Hiro headband.png Fred's Angels.png Dr. Rat.png Adventurous Imagination.png BH6 Island.png Roast Hero.png Marshmallows.png Yama chase.png Big Yama destroyed.png Concept art Big hero 6 hiro and baymax.jpg Baymax motorcycle-concept.png Big Hero 6 Baymax and little Hiro.jpg Gundam Baymax concept art.jpg Tumblr nejdgxT7vZ1t2ae3oo1 1280.png Tumblr nejdgxT7vZ1t2ae3oo3 1280.png Tumblr nejdgxT7vZ1t2ae3oo4 1280.png Big_hero_6_brothers_concept.png Big hero 6 brothers concept 2.png Big hero 6 brothers concept 3.png Hiro concept outfits.jpg Hiro concept shiyoon kim 4.jpg Hiro concept shiyoon kim 6.jpg Hiro concept shiyoon kim 3.jpg Hiro_concept_shiyoon_kim_2.jpg Portf_hiro001.jpg Portf hiro002.jpg Portf hiro003.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 02.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 4.jpg Hiro001.jpg Hiro004.jpg Hiro008.jpg Hiro009.jpg Ninja Hiro 01.jpg Ninja Hiro 02.jpg Hiro Teethbrushing Concept Art.png Big Hero 6 Team Early concept.jpg Cool Big Hero 6 Action Concept Art.jpg Hiro003.jpg Tumblr n2cwiqLutk1s5ptf3o1 r1 1280.jpg Hiro concept working.png Hiro concept oh no.png Hiro concept bed.png Hiro concept brush.png Hamada family concept.png Hiro and Baymax Concept.jpg Hiro semifinal version.png Hiro building bots.png Big Hero 6 Concept Art 03.jpg BigHero6ConceptArt.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art - A Moment of Tadashi's Death.jpg Yokai_and_his_gang_kills_Baymax.jpg Hiro Model Sheet.jpg New BH6 Concept-Art (5).png Fred concept 3.png Hiro concept supersuit.jpg Hiro Hamada Concept Art.jpg Big hero 6 team enjoying themselves concept art.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept.jpg Bh6 concept line-up.jpg Hiro Hamada character model.jpg Big Hero 6 Characters.png Hiro and Tadashi youth character models.jpg Hiro and Baymax Concept.jpg BigHero6 JinKim express 03.jpg Hiro concept control.jpg Hiro concept.png Big Hero 6 Concept Art 05.jpg Hiro character development.jpg BH6TS rough sketch.jpg Hiro TV concept.jpg Hiro computer.jpg Hiro concept1.jpg Hiro Baymax TV.jpg Games BotFightUI.png Victory.png Disney Magic Kingdoms - Big Hero 6 splash screen.png Ws-hiro.png Clu-hiro-11.png T-hiro-3.png C-hiro.png EmojiBlitzHiro.png|Hiro Emoji from Disney Emoji Blitz. GoGo&WasabiDEBCameo.png HoneyLemonDEBCameo.png FredDEBCameo.png 9FDB0409-0BCB-438D-81BA-0AEB078C4B8F.png|Hiro in Disney Crossy Road. 89BFFF8E-8C7D-43DE-9F51-0164BA5DE821.png Disney Infinity Hiro.jpg Disney-Infinity-2-0-Toybox-Screenshots-featuring-Hiro-and-Baymax-big-hero-6-37498462-3840-2160.jpg Med BH6 ToyBox Screens7.jpg HiroDHBMPromo.jpg Big Hero 6 in Kingdom Hearts III.png Cutscene 04.png Cutscene 03.png KH3 - Hiro.png Miscellaneous Hiro.png Hiro Suit Render.png Hiro Action Render.png Hiro vending machine.png 4107095-7359599878-14051.JPG Big-hero-6-movie-poster-disney_Large.jpg Big Hero 6 in uniform.jpg BH6 team face shot.jpg Tumblr_inline_mw2e6kA6zv1sqhrgm.png Hiro picture.png Big-hero-6-movie-poster-disney Large.jpg 6bd6cd21-da18-49e0-b779-0d09695f866c.jpg Picture4esrgf.png 2014 big hero 6-wide.jpg Unnamed+(6).jpg Med 1413072503 image.jpg BIG HERO ORGANIZATION.png Hiro Hamada.jpg BH6 Hiro and Baymax Poster.jpg Family Photos 1.png Family Photos 2.jpg Family-photo-Everyone-tadashi-hamada-37644978-360-356.jpg Tadashi and Hiro karate .jpg Big-Hero-6-Series-First_Look.jpg Big Hero 6 The Series Group Promo.jpg Baymax Returns JP.jpg BH6 TV key art.png BH6 characters.jpg BH6BF.jpg BigHero6BotFight.jpg Merchandise DI Hiro fig.jpg Bandaihiro.jpg Hiro action figure.jpg Flame-blast flying Baymax.jpg Flameblastbaymax.jpg Chibi Hiro.jpg Category:Character galleries